Notes and Words
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: Based from the song with the same title. About the quiet little love Megumi and Yahiro have for each other.


A/N:_ Disclaimer: I do not own Special A and its characters. The song Notes and Words is from the jrock group One Ok Rock who are one of my favorites._

_I think this song, somehow fits Yahiro and Megumi's relationship. Thanks for reading. _

Yahiro and Megumi [Special A] One-Shot

**Notes and Words**  
[Inspired by One OK Rock's song with the same title]

_"I wanna dance like no one's watching me_  
_I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_  
_I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_  
_I wanna sing like every single note and word it's all for you_

_Is this enough ?"_

Megumi steals a glance from the boy who is walking beside him. She cherished moments like this. Even if Yahiro barely speaks a word  
sometimes, his mere presence has opened up a world she never knew. That feeling that offered butterflies in her stomach, a moment of  
sleepless nights, faint smiles of happy memories and most of all when he was around she wanted to sing.  
It took awhile to realised that she had fallen of the tall, sometimes sad looking boy beside her.  
Behind those haughty words and that ridiculous smirk, was a sad boy.  
_Is singing enough to convey such feelings to him?_ she wonders.

_"I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_  
_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_  
_That you finally see, what I see"_

Yes, she was afraid.  
Not all feelings of love came answered with a YES.  
Rejection, as she often observe during the period Yahiro was in love with Akira and still probably is, was one of the most painful thing there is. He was mere proof of it. The despicable Saiga Yahiro, behind the walls he had put up around himself succumbed to rejection. He was human after all.

_"Another song for you about your love_  
_'cause you love the me that's full of faults_  
_I wish you could see it from this view_  
_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

_I wanna dance the night away with you_  
_I wanna love because you taught me to_  
_I wanna laugh all your tears away_  
_I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you_

_Hope it's enough ?"_

Yahiro knew she was looking at him. With those beautiful soulful eyes that is filled with love for him.  
It made him embarrassed at times.  
Or his heart flutter unexpectedly.  
He thought as Akira grew distant from him and fell in love with Tadashi, he was unable to feel such emotions.  
He thought he would forever bear the burden of being alone.  
Until Megumi Yamamoto came, with her innocence.  
She who loved him despite his past.  
His beautiful Megumi.

_"I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_  
_And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_  
_That you finally see, how I feel"_

Yahiro is afraid.  
The feeling in his heart is overwhelming, that if he kept it there it would drive him insane.  
Yahiro wanted to tell her somehow.  
Reach out for that dainty hands.  
Or touch her beautiful brown wavy hair without having her wonder about his intentions.  
He wanted to love her freely.  
Yet he was afraid.  
He might hurt her.

_"Not a day goes by that I don't think_  
_About you and the love you've given me_  
_I wish you could see it from this view_  
_'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_  
_Life is just so much better from your love"_

But right now all he could offer is his support and presence.  
No matter where it would be, he will be there for her.  
Her love is the greatest thing that she had offer him through his days of desolation.  
He had found friends through her.  
Smiled without ill thoughts.

He takes her hand to her surprise as they stop to listen to a street musician playing a keyboard.

He glances at her briefly and enjoys the small show.  
She does not protest.  
He knows this.

Megumi relaxes and watches the musician.  
He steals a glance this time.

_One day, when I am ready Megumi I shall convery my feelings to you. I want tell you this when I fully defeat the demons in my past. _  
_But please..._

"Stay with me" he whispers squeezing her hands.

She looks at him briefly, her eyes questioning his.

Yes, they hold such innocence.

"Hmmm?"

"Ah, I'm hungry" he suddenly tells her.  
"I have Akira's cookies and-"  
"No" he cuts her off.  
"I want you to make me one. I want something thats yours" he told her bluntly earning her a blush. It sounded a bit approriate but Yahiro shook  
the thought away.

She nodded her head eagerly.

They began to walk again.

"Yahiro"

"Stop wasting your voice Megumi" he reminded her.

"I'll stay with you" she answered.

Once again, the things Megumi Yamamoto say or do with uprightness left him speechless.

He cleared his throat and walked ahead.

"W-wait for me" she called.

He smiled happily,_ 'thank you'_

** FIN**


End file.
